Greedy Little Fingers
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: Starved of the attention and affection he so well deserved, Five finally stops shutting down the inner child growing within him due to being thirteen again. He gets this affection one restless night, finding it in the form of family cuddles with Klaus.
1. The Need for Hugs

**I: The Need for Hugs**

* * *

The time was slowly nearing three o'clock in the morning. For the most part, everyone was asleep in their beds and have been since about ten earlier the previous afternoon. The only one who was laying in their bed, shifting around uncomfortably with frustration just on the border of their mind was Five. For the life of him, he could _not _get to sleep. His mind was abuzz with… something, something that he didn't exactly want to address let alone dwell long enough to think about. It wasn't an anxious bubble of something that was keeping him up, it was something else. The boy huffed out a sigh, throwing his head against his pillow in agony - he's thinking about it again.

Ever since he came back from the future with a mind aged from terrible traumas which helped him gain valuable life-changing knowledge, but whose body no longer held the same age as it once had before, he started to notice off changes within himself. And no, he's not talking about having to go through puberty again - that's a whole other ordeal that he's not going to get into right now. It was just the start of wild thoughts running rampant through his head. He just started _wanting _things, craving a human connection that a child would usually desire. More than often, Five found himself peeking outside, seeing the neighborhood kids gathering in the street to kick around a soccer ball and in that moment, he found that he wanted to go play with them. Anytime Diego announced that he was going out, the boy's head started to churn up thoughts of comic stores with the latest issues of Superman or Batman, of ice creams shops and not having to worry about adulting. It was the thought of going to school and coming home, begging Allision to help him with his homework.

It was just _weird_. It was like his mind was playing to the thought of being a child again. After all, he'd been robbed of his childhood, too old to be a child but too young to be a man. However, ever the stubborn man he was - at least in the future - Five forego any human contact with his siblings. It might have sounded stupid if he ever told someone of this - which he would _never _\- but it made the most sense to him. It was the lingering anxiety of awakening this childish instinct in him that kept his thoughts hidden in the depths of his mind. And, for a while, it worked. Everyone went on with their lives.

Allison resumed her acting position up in Los Angeles, starting on a new drama about psychic twins. She promised to visit as much as she could, but with the new contract, it was unlikely that they wouldn't get to see her for another four months. Luther continued to mull around the house, but you could often find the man at the phone calling Allison about this and that. If you couldn't find him there, the closest bar was the next place to go. As for Diego, the man was bouncing between his job at the wrestling rink and the Hargreaves resident. He was, though, as elusive as ever, a mysterious man with nothing ever 'cool' to share at family dinners that Luther suggested they have some nights of the week. Vanya was here about once a week, busy with his job as a violinist with the orchestra and plus, she had her own place to stay so there really was no need for her to stay at the Hargreeves residence. Klaus was one of the only constants in the house, often everywhere and nowhere all at once. He roamed the house like a ghost with no purpose, but he still ignited a light-hearted aura whenever he walked into the room.

And Five was okay with it, okay with _all _of it. The strange lives his family lived, never here nor there but always close enough - sometimes too close for comfort, but they were still there. And thing continued like this just as they once had and he found that he couldn't be bothered with those childish urges again.

Well, that is until all the memories started to flood through him again.

He had done such a good job at keeping the trauma at bay throughout the whole saving the world ordeal that took up about a week of his life. It was easy to do with so much going on. Five did an even better job at keeping it to himself when they helped Vanya control her powers for the next month or two, having stopped the apocalypse that was sure to come from his sister's wrath. Even months after the fact when everything was a standstill with everyone doing their own thing - listening to music in the dining hall while dancing on couches and tables, running out into town to talk over coffee, quiet conversations in the nights like they used to all those years ago. Throughout it, Five was alright.

Sort of…

By that, he means he still had these odd moments in the day where something mundane and absolutely idiotic would trigger a flash of… _something_, the barrage of memories running through his brain and clouding his eyes. It was the moment of his days in the future, the memories haunting him even _years _after the incident had happened. The age of post-traumatic stress disorder became something uncommon for the boy. He tried to play it off like nothing had happened and, when everyone was distracted, Five would disappear to his room. The boy's mind would start running a picture book of his monstrous deeds through his head, forcing him to his knees as a tightening consuming his chest. His eyes swam with tears while his heart pumped _faster _and _faster. _And, throughout every single one of those moments, all Five wanted to do was cry out for help, beg anyone to hold him as a parent might do for their distraught child. He got these moments often but he was okay - it's easier to hide things when no one knows what you're going through.

Well, that's not entirely true. If there was one person who might have some idea of what he was going through, it would be Klaus - the trauma part, not the childish behavior thing. After all, Vietnam changed the man. For the better? Five wasn't sure. While the Vietnam War forced his brother to remain sober, is also hindered that once flamboyant attitude and crazy mindset Klaus once had. Now, he's just a sarcastic man with a dry sense of humor. And even though he still lights up rooms with a smile, Five can see the falseness to it, can see the PTSD in the man's eyes. He would know something about that, after all.

And really, there's no fighting it at this point. It's nearing almost four now and Five is still struggling to fall asleep. He's succumbed to thinking about these urges, the ones where all he wants to do it be smothered with love and affection. This childish part of him wants to be cuddled up against a chest, words of encouragement and sweet things being whispered in his ear. He wants a hand to smooth down his hair in a paternal petting kind-of-way, which is something Five has been denied of almost all of his life. He wanted someone to tell him that everything would be okay, that _Five _would be okay.

With a sudden spurt of adrenaline, the thirteen-year-old boy jumps out of his bed, throwing the covers nearly to the floor in his haste. He throws on a t-shirt that he had gone without when he'd laid down for bed earlier in the night. It gets caught around his ears and Five's stumbling through the doorway, just barely getting the damned thing on before stopping in the middle of the hallway. His bare feet can feel the chill sinking into his soles, but he can't move, can't even figure out what he's going in the hallway. He hadn't actually thought this far.

Five glancing up and down the empty, dark hallway. Luther's bedroom door is open which means that he's not in bed right now. That's probably a sign of some late night partying as he was so fond of now after his first rave. Similarly, Diego's room was only cracked, but there was no one there. The only room shut in for the night was the fourth one down the row - Klaus. Five stands there for a moment collecting himself as he stares at the bedroom door. Why'd he got out of bed in the first place? What reason was there for him to be standing in the cold?

He's not entirely sure, but the answer pulls him towards his brother's room, small feet padding against the hardwood floor. Five stands in front of the closed door, fist raised to knock as he quietly rapped against the wood. For a while, the boy just stands there listening for if the man inside had heard him at all. He does this once again before just opening the door and walking in - Klaus had a bad habit of not locking his doors. Five easily crosses the bedroom, moving to stand in front of his brother's sleeping form.

And at that moment, Five hesitates, his hand just outstretched a bit in silent wanting.

Five doesn't even know what he wants. Well, that's not entirely true. The inner child wants to ask Klaus if he can sleep here tonight, buddled up in his brother's sheet. The kid wants to ask him to read him a bedtime story. It wants to ask his brother to tell him that everything will be okay, that Five isn't a complete monster for everyone he's ever killed. The child wants to ask Klaus to hold him while he cries out his years of frustration and trauma. The child doesn't want to be alone anymore.

But Five hesitates. He hesitates because this is some uncharted territory, an area of gray that he's never given the chance to explore. By asking Klaus of all this, Five is giving in to his urges, admitting that he's just scared and anxious beyond belief. Even standing here in a bedroom that was not his own, he was playing to the thought of letting himself be a child again, to let him experience what he lost or, at least, get a taste of it. And so…

"Klaus…" His voice wavers at the end, all too quiet to be heard by someone in rim sleep. Five waits for a moment before reaching out and shaking his brother a few time, "Klaus?" It's a question this time, a strong sense of doubt filling the boy. The man lets out a quiet groan but does not wake. Five thinks that maybe he should just turn away, that this is a sign that he needs to grow up and live without the human contact his inner child is begging for.

Klaus suddenly shifting, sighing out as he slowly blinked open his eyes. He drags a hand down his face, smacking his lips as he adjusts to the darkness. "What's wrong, Five?" The man whispers out sleepily, not even bothered by having been woken up. When an answer doesn't come immediately, Klaus sits up a bit, arms propping up his upper body. He tilts his head in question, "Five?"

Five struggles to speak, opening his mouth before shutting it quickly. His head swims and there is a burning in his eyes as if he might cry right then and there. He doesn't know how to ask for what he wants. On one hand, he probably shouldn't even be bothering his brother with this mundane shit but, on the other hand, Five _needs _this like he's never needed anything else. "I…" He shifts quietly in the darkroom, voice dying off quickly.

"You okay?" The man asks quietly, concern lacing his voice. And no, _no _he was not _okay_, but Five doesn't know how to say that.

"Move over." To anyone outside of his family, the words might have sounded crude, borderline mean, but to someone like Klaus, the clear underlying sound of begging laced the teenager's voice. The shakiness of it compelled Klaus to do just that. He shifted closer to the wall behind him, opening the covers up for his brother to crawl into. Five slid into the bed easily, curling up against the older man the minute he made contact.

Klaus, in return, froze, hands in the air unsure of where to put them. He struggled to find a proper position that would be comfortable for both him and his brother. The position he settled on had Klaus slipping a strong arm underneath Five's body while the other one laid on top of him over the covers. He easily pulled his brother close into a warm hug, head resting atop the Five's head. He hummed quietly, feeling the teenager shift some to get into a more comfortable position underneath him.

"Bad dream?" Klaus finally murmurs out after almost fifteen minutes of silence.

"No..." Five countered quietly, unsure of an actual answer to give the man. He doesn't get a response, only Klaus starting to hum a tune. The vibration settling in the man's chest lulled Five into a weird relaxed wake-sleep state. The boy leans in closer, head tucked tightly up underneath his brother's chin, closing his eyes. He wasn't very tired, but he was comfortable. It's odd how calm he feels though.

Klaus breathed deeply, "You haven't looked like you were sleeping all that well these last couple weeks."

"I wasn't." Five admitted with surprising truth. The settled into a comfortable silence and he was almost sure his brother had fallen asleep, but he spoke up again.

"You want to talk about it?" The man suggested.

The dark-haired boy leaned into the warmth in front of him, "Talk about what?"

"Why you suddenly showed up in my room in the middle of the night?" Klaus questioned quietly, "You haven't exactly been the type to want human contact - you've practically avoided it like the plague. Why start now? I mean, I don't mind at all, I quite like hugs. I _really _like hugs and I think-"

"Klaus." Five breathed out, shutting up his brother quickly with just the call of his name. It was silent as he tried to form a sentence for why the sudden need for contact. It wasn't that he was unsure of _why _he needed this, it was more along the lines of what he could say out loud without being too weird. "I…" He started, sighing heavily, "I've had these - I guess you would call them _urges _or something. I think it has something to do with being back in a child's body but, um…" His voice died off with another sigh.

"What kind of urges?" Klaus asked, obviously a little bit curious.

"Like… I want… I want a _lot_. Love, affection, that kind of thing. Hugs, lots of hugs." He said in one breath as if it might kill him if he didn't say them faster, "It's like I want another chance to be a child." Five closed his eyes at the thought, a bit of shame coming over him.

"Well, after everything you did for us, I think you deserve it." His brother said sincerely, pulling Five in closer for a better hug. The boy leaned in as much as he could, soaking up the affection and attention like a sponge. "If you want," Klaus started, "you can sleep in here whenever you like. I don't exactly mind the company myself."

Five can't help but crack a small smile, "Thanks…"

"And if you want any other kind of like affectionate things like a hug in broad daylight, you can just ask." He continued.

"Maybe."

"Well, that's better than 'no'." The man's chest ignited with a chuckle, shoulders shaking from the force of it.

"Shut up." Five shook his head in an amused way.

"Alright, alright." Klaus yawned, shifting till his nose was pressed against the boy's hair, "Now go to sleep, you've kept me up for _way _too long."

"Okay."

And if Five found that was the best sleep he's gotten in years, the only one he told was Klaus.

* * *

**A/N – I've been wanting cuddles for like the last month because I've been pretty down and just craving some nice human connection. So, I wrote this. It's kind of a one-shot, but I think I might add onto this later at some point. I don't know exactly what it would be, maybe just some affectionate one-shots between Five and Klaus. If you'd like that, maybe say something in the comments or give me an idea as to where to take this.**


	2. Ice Cream

**A/N - Hey-o~ I'm back again with another one of these! I actually had mostly written this back during exam week, I'd just forgotten it was there for some time. I edited and now, I'm giving it to you readers. If you have any other ideas on what I should write for this cute friendship between Five and Klaus (or some of the other siblings, maybe) let me know! I hope you like this short and sweet one!**

* * *

It had been nearly a week since that night were Five had gone to his brother that one night, sleeping in his bed, dreaming happy things and having the best sleep he's had in years. However, since then, he hasn't come _close _to anymore human contact. The boy's done a good job at keeping to himself, at least, laying low as he mulled over his ever-changing thoughts. It wasn't that Five was hiding, embarrassed by sleeping in Klaus' bed because the boy needed some human contact. It was just that he needed a moment.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself even now as he lounging on the couch, staring up at the ceiling with a weird feeling in his chest.

"Good morning, Five." A sweet, familiar voice called from the entrance. The time-traveler lifted his head, glancing their way. He could see Allison standing there with a suitcase.

He sat up, "You're leaving already?" Five quirked up an eyebrow, moving to sit forward, still making eye contact with his sister.

She smiled warmly – a mother's smile, he recognized. "Yeah," Allison started, "Claire's soccer team finished the season as number one! Can you believe it?!" Her voice was drastically started to heighten in pitch as she got more excited.

"She plays soccer?" Five found himself voicing, the words dull and void as his stomach twisted.

"She's the best of the best!" His sister's face morphed into one of great pride over her daughter, "I told her a few months ago that, if her soccer team finished first, I would take her out to eat whatever she wanted to celebrate. That girl – always the sweet tooth – decided she wanted Dairy Queens' ice cream."

Five's chest did an odd thing, influenced by those words. Instead of dwelling on it, he forced a smile on his face, "Tell her I said 'congratulations'."

Allison glanced at her suitcase before an uneasy smile settled onto her face, perfect features looking taut. "You know," She started slowly, "you could come with me and tell her yourself. I could take a later flight so you could pack some things…" Her eyes found her brother's again, mouth quirked up a little bit with an eyebrow raised at the suggestion.

It was tempting… it was _really _tempting, but Five found himself shaking his head. "No," He sighed, "I'll find some time to go see her later."

His sister nodded slowly, a look of hurt in her eyes before clapping suddenly. "Well, I'm off then!" Despite the sad look from before, Allison tried to look happy, "Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone!"

"Okay…" If his voice was low, she didn't mention it. And if his chest constricted as she left the building, he didn't want to talk about it. But the strange, curbing urge filled his chest again, the feeling void of anything warm this time. It was like a surge of jealousy – and sadness, _lots _of sadness – that had filled him to the brim, leaving only a hole in his gut. He sunk farther into the couch, stinging eyes finding the ceiling again.

Five swiped his eyes, staring at his hand in offense. Was he about to cry? Was he this jealous of his sister taking her daughter out for ice cream? Was he about to _cry over that? _He rubbed his eyes again, the feeling of being left behind and alone surging through him. No, _he _made the choice to stay – he wasn't being _left behind_. He sniffled, throat tightening.

"Jeez…" He huffed out in annoyance, "Get ahold of yourself, Five…"

Footsteps sounded off from the stairs suddenly, the pounding of feet quickly alerting Five and startling him. Was something wrong? He lifted his head from the back of the couch and peeked at the stairs, catching a glimpse of Klaus running to the front room. The man skid to a stop, muttering to himself as he rummaged through the shoe bin near the door. He watched for a few seconds before getting up. "What's the rush for?" Five found himself asking, making his way over to his brother.

Klaus jumped a few inches off the ground, startled at the sound of the boy's voice. He had chunked a shoe in the air in his fright. "_JESUS!_" He shouted out, barely dodging the falling shoe in the process. The man took a few deep breaths, hand placed over his heart as he finally collected himself. As he turned around, the thirteen-year-old boy could clearly see the uneasy smile on Klaus' face. "You scared me there." He breathed out.

"I can tell." Five mused, moving to stand beside the man, a curious gleam in his eyes, "Where are you heading to so early in the morning. You're usually not up until… eleven or so in the morning."

"Ah, well…" His voice trailed off, laughing sheepishly, "I kind of forgot that today a rehab check-in day. The rehab center wanted to do a follow-up post-on-year today and I completely forgot." The man started to tug on his socks once he'd located his shoes. "I have to be there in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, okay."

Klaus paused, glancing down at his brother for a few seconds before stuffing a clothed foot into his shoes rather harshly. "Hey," He started, "you want to come with? I'll only be a few minutes – ten tops. I could take you out for some ice cream… custard? – is that what it's called? Rita's should be open right now if you'd like to go."

Five's heart jumped at the offer, an odd look in his eyes. He hastily nodded, "Yes, please!" The 'please' startled both of them, the time-traveler's face starting to heat up. Luckily, Klaus didn't say anything mean in response to it.

"Well, let's get going then!" His brother grinned, grabbing the keys to the van and opening the door, "Hope you don't mind driving." Klaus finished his sentence with a laugh.

"Of course not." Five beamed up at him, a childish glow about him. Guess he did want some ice cream after all.


	3. Apocalyptic Illusions

**Warning: Depictions of blood and gruesome-_ish_ themes… I think. Just be wary of it, just in case.**

* * *

**III: Apocalyptical Illusions**

* * *

Five felt _hot_, excruciatingly and agonizingly _hot_.

For the last three hours, he had been struggling to walk underneath the overbearingly bright sun. Behind him, the time-traveler tugged a rusted, old red wagon with Dolores tucked neatly amongst his supplies. However, the longer he trekked, the heavier the poor wagon felt, forcing the teenager to walk slower, struggle more and _more._ Five swiped at his sweating forehead, hand moving to block out the sun that was stabbing white fire into the skin that wasn't covered in tattered, worn clothes.

He stumbled, nearly falling completely off balance. The boy tried to steady himself but the world underneath him trembled and tilted all different ways. Five felt like he might faint at any moment, stomach sinking dramatically. The realization hits hard – he hasn't eaten in a few days and he's had little to no water, having run out a few days ago. He reaches for Dolores as a means of stabilizing himself when he hears a voice. For a moment, Five thought it was his darling Dolores finally speaking after all these months, that he'd finally gone crazy.

But he wasn't going crazy.

"Help!"

The shriek startles him, the voice echoing off the broken buildings and debris around him. Five finds himself mute to the noise, frozen to the spot. Could there have been survivors? After all these months with no human contact, did he finally find someone?

"HELP ME!" The voice – a woman's? – fills his mind once more and he finds himself dashing towards the sound. "HELP US!" There are two voices now, panicked and horrified. More survivors? How is this possible? Still…

"I'm coming!" Five managed to call out to them, blinking back the sweat dripping into his eyes as he ran towards the sound. Adrenaline fills him, managing to drag the metal wagon behind him without struggling as much as he had before. The white shirt Dolores was donned in fluttered in the wind, the sound sharp and straining in the back of his mind. Five knows he's being dumb, running in this heat like this – it's bad to lose energy during the day, plus, he feels like he might pass out at any moment.

Up ahead, there is a building, tall and dark filled to the brim with blacked-out windows. As he approaches though, Five noticed that the windows didn't have a single scratch on it. There's not a speck of dust, ash, or of the destruction that happened forever ago – _nothing _to show the damage the apocalypse has done to the world. Five slows down, staring at it in astonishment. In the top window, there's a woman's face, fist pounding on the perfect looking glass.

He stumbles again, this time falling to the ground. His knees ache with the force, blood rising up to the surface. "Shit…" Five grumbles out, head looking back up. The house is gone, crumbled into ash and rubble. The teenager's dark eyes go wide, moving to slowly stand up. He walks up towards the last remnants of the house, inching closer and closer. There's a dark hand poking out from the rubble, hanging limp up in the air. The hand's wrist is facing towards him, exposing the dark, black umbrella to him. Five's face falls. "No…" There's this realization in his head, "Allison…"

His stomach churns, face heating up. He feels like puking, like spilling his guts might make him feel better. Five's eyes well with tears, hand moving to cover his mouth. The teenager falls to his knees, unable to keep himself standing when his sister was dead. Allison is dead. She is dead, and he wasn't there to help her. "I'm s-sorry…" He sobs out, hands moving to claw at the ground, a sinking frustration filling him, "I'm _so _sorry…"

The hand shifts and the body moves from underneath the ground. The thirteen-year-old boy tries to move back but Allison's hand reaches for him. In an instant, she's got him in a choke-hold, hand squeezing his throat. Five's eyes widen in shock, trying to teleport away but nothing was happening. Why can't he teleport away?!

"Five…" The woman moans painfully, blood draining from her head as she lifts her upper body out from the rubble. Her neck was bent oddly, eyes bloodshot. "Five." She bares her teeth, mouth full of blood and broken teeth, "Why did you leave? We were family and you left _us_." Allison throws him back, crawling completely out of the debris. She moves to throw up a mixture of bile and blood, a single tear draining from her eyes. "Five… why… why did you _leave_?!" His sister shouted out, "WHY?!"

"W-What? I… I didn't mean to." Five tried, "I… I'm sorry, okay? I should have never left!" He can't stop the tears from pooling in his eyes.

"FIVE!" There's another voice. It sounds so close to his ears, filling his head. His hands move to cover his ears – he can't take this anymore. "Five, look at _me_!" He can't bear to, teary eyes staring up at his brother Luther… except… The man moves to pick up his decapitated head, bleeding from all holes of his face. "FIVE!" He shouts out, "HOW COULD YOU?!" His face is twisting in anger, standing beside Allison.

"I'm sorry." He curls in on himself.

"FIVE!"

"I… I didn't _mean _to…" He's shaking by this point.

"WAKE UP!"

"I'm sorry… I'm so _sorry_…"

"FIVE!" The sound of a slap fills the room. He jolts up, a sick feeling in his stomach. The world is blurred, and the air is cold all around him. He can feel the sick dizziness plaguing him and he can't seem to control his eyes. "Easy now…" A smooth voice whispers to him, hand rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"…what…?" The urge to puke is definitely one he _hadn't _missed. He groans quietly, moving to shield his eyes from the blinding light from beside him.

"Five," The voice is back, continuing to lull him into a more conscious state, "look at me."

The teenager curls in on himself, "I can't." His voice is weak and small, like a child's. Five can feel the panic start to fill his chest, his dream so widely vivid.

The person beside him stops. "Why not?"

"It hurts… the light…" Five feels choked up as if he might cry. The light, the light hurts him. The heat, the apocalypse. The _blood_. He doesn't register the sound of the light switch, but he feels the shift in the bed he's finally recognized he'd been sitting on and the feel of the hand on his back again.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Five cautiously did so, rubbing his eyes as to blink back the blurriness still plaguing him. He turns to the person who woke him up from his nightmare. "Klaus?" His voice is small.

The previous junkie smiles softly, "Hey there, welcome back."

He nods, registering the comment but not completely taking it to heart. The boy stares at his shaking hands. "I don't… how…?"

"Shh, it's okay, it was only a dream." Klaus whispered out, arm moving to lay over the boy's hunched shoulders, "You're okay now."

He leaned into the man's side-hug, feeling himself shake a bit – it was too cold in his brother's room. "It felt so real…" Five managed to get out, voice still choked up.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The man reminded him, taking a throw blanket and wrapping it around the two of them for added comfort.

Five fell silent for a moment or two, deciding whether he wanted to talk about it. "The apocalypse… you guys died in it." That's all he would go into. He didn't want to talk about the way Allison's fingers felt against his throat, slowly squeezing it or the way her neck had looked broken, _damaged_. He didn't want to talk about the way Luther's blood looked hyper-realistic like he'd _just _been decapitated. Five didn't want to admit that it was his fault they were dead.

"Look, I know that time in the future must have been hard but you're okay… _we're _okay." Klaus smiled down at his brother before leaning in close, placing a chaste kiss against the boy's head. Five froze at the affection. His eyes welled with tears, a strange feeling in his chest. "Hey."

"Y-Yeah?" His voice wavered.

"You can totally decline but, I don't know, want to go get coffee and donuts from Dunkin's or something? I just know how it can be after nightmares, you know, like not wanting to sleep after it happens… or something." Klaus tried, a sheepish grin on his face, "It'd be something to get your mind off things, you know?"

Five's lip wavered, sniffling quietly. He swiped at his watery eyes, "Okay."

"Well, let's get to it." His brother grinned, already climbing out of the bed.

He smiled, following Klaus up. He moved to put on some socks and shoes, a warm feeling in his chest. Sure, his nightmare really fucked him up and Five wasn't sure if he would have more dreams like the one with Allison, Luther, and the apocalypse, but that was okay. He knew that he was loved.

And that made it okay.

* * *

**A/N – I knew from the start of this that I wanted one with a nightmare and I doubt that this one is going to be the last one, but still. I hope you liked this kind of shortish chapter. Also, don't worry if you've suggested an idea for one of these and I haven't written it. I consider these chapters kind of chronological (maybe?) so, I have to build up this relationship between Klaus and Five before getting to some of them but that doesn't mean that those suggestions aren't going to happen. Just be patient! Well, until next time!**


End file.
